


Seducing a Weasley

by Lovebeauty01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Harmony & Co's The Harmony Shag-A-Thon, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Swingers, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovebeauty01/pseuds/Lovebeauty01
Summary: Harry Potter asks his wife Hermione  Potter which Weasely would she choose for a threesome. Thankful for her, her choice has always wanted a chance.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 226
Collections: The Harmony Shag-A-Thon 2020





	1. Part 1

Harry Potter pushed the library door open at Grimmauld Place. Inside was the woman he was looking for, his wife Hermione. She was sitting on one of the newer couches that had been replaced earlier that year. In front of her was a thick tome that Harry knew was going to take her every bit of two days to read. Leaning against a column, Harry watched his young wife. 

She was beautiful, in every sense of the way. Curly brown hair that hung halfway down her back, large cinnamon brown eyes and legs that went on for days. This afternoon she was wearing a short black skirt and a white button-up blouse. He felt his cock stiffen thinking about her long legs wrapped around his waist as he fucked her. 

Their relationship was leaning toward more adventurous over the few years since they were married. While Harry was sitting in his office at St. Mungo’s, he thought about it. He wanted to try something for ages now but wasn’t sure how to approach her. 

He wanted a threesome with her, but he didn’t know who she trusted. He didn’t know who he could trust to keep it a secret without invoking a Magical Oath. The thought plagued him for weeks, riling him up every time. Each time he would see her speak to another bloke he could imagine them bending her over a desk and shagging her until she screamed. 

The thought plagued him he began to look for someone to join them. 

*********

Later that night after Harry thoroughly ravished his wife, they laid in bed staying warm. Harry’s fingers drifted through her locks as he stared at the ceiling. Then he realized something. He could ask a Weasley. She and Harry trusted the family, but he refused to ask Ron. That would be weird knowing your best mate shagged your wife. 

“Hermione,” Harry asked quietly in their darkroom. 

“Yes, Harry?” She responded sleepily. 

“If you could fuck any redhead, who would you pick?” He asked quietly, his heart in his throat. 

She was silent for a few minutes and Harry was beating himself up. He shouldn’t have asked her. Panic blossomed in his chest as the silence lengthened. He refused to look down at his wife and continued to stare at the ceiling, praying that she wouldn’t hex him into next week. 

“Who would be my options?” Hermione asked, shocking him. 

Harry gulped as his mind raced. Who was single still? Charlie, definitely. The man was too in love with dragons to notice females, but they could seduce him. Fred was single somehow still working and shagging every witch he encountered. Then there was Bill, who fancied Fleur but refused to act on it. 

“Umm... Charlie, Fred, or Bill.”

He took a breath, holding it as Hermione went quiet again. He was sure she was contemplating his choices and figuring out which one would benefit her the most. Running his fingers lightly down her back as her warm naked body pressed against his, he hoped this wasn’t mistaken or she thought it was hypothetical. 

“Bill,” she replied, rising to look at him. She brought his wandering eyes down to look into her brown ones and he wished he could see what she was thinking. He watched as she waved her hand and the scones on the wall flared to life.

“Why do you ask?” she said, arranging herself in a sitting position. 

“Because I want a threesome with you and I know we don’t trust many people to keep it quiet. I really don’t want to invoke a Magical Oath,” Harry explained as he sat up. 

When she gave him a tiny nod off her head, Harry expelled a breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. Leaning forward, he pulled his wife into his lap and pushed his hard cock into her wet pussy for their third round that night.

*********

Two days later, Harry was sitting in his office at St. Mungo’s. In front of him were several crumpled balls of parchment. Sighing, Harry threw down his quill and leaned back into his chair. Trying to convince Bill to meet up with him to discuss this was harder than he imagined. Sliding his hands over his face, he cast a Tempus charm and realized his break would be over in five minutes. 

Reaching for the quill again, he found a new sheaf of parchment and wrote. 

_ Bill _

_ I hope things are well with you and I know this seems unusual, but I have a question to ask you and I can’t do it through owl. Is there anywhere we can meet to talk?  _

_ Harry _

  
  


Rolling the parchment up, he called for his new owl, Hermes. Swooping through an enchanted window Hermes his owl, with his black and grey plumage landed on the messy desk. Tying the parchment roll to his ankle, Harry instructed Hermes to take it to Bill Weasley. 

As Hermes flew away, Harry grabbed his Healer robes and headed out of his office. Locking the door with a Potter spell, he slipped on his robes and walked toward the nearest station. Harry spent the next several hours, forgoing lunch, treating patients on the Janus Thickey Ward. After his victory against Voldemort, they offered Harry to become an Auror without having to go to the Academy. Much to everyone’s surprise, Harry turned the offer down and returned to Hogwarts for his final year then onto St. Mungo’s to become a healer. 

Witches and Wizards alike still gawked at him whenever he stepped into a room, but after several years of it, Harry found himself numb to the staring. Hermione still chuckled at him when he would look at someone in disgust for their lack of decorum when meeting him, thus turning him away from Ministry officials. 

As he was packing his things to leave for the evening, Hermes flew back through the enchanted window and landed softly on his desk. His amber eyes watched him as he walked toward Hermes with a small treat in his hand. Holding it out, Hermes nipped it before sticking his leg out for Harry. Attached to the leg was a note. 

_ Harry!  _

_ Good to hear from you. I hope all is well. I am still living in Hogsmeade and working at Gringotts. I can meet you tomorrow after three if that’s all right with you at the Leaky Cauldron?  _

_ Bill _

Harry smiled and finished collecting his things. He would make sure he was free around that time to meet up with Bill. Though the conversation he was going to have with the red-headed wizard wasn’t something that needed to be broadcasted. As he walked to the apparition point, it surprised him that Hermione even agreed to it. He was grateful that she had not chosen Ron. That would be something far more awkward than anything he could imagine. 

The next day saw Harry kissing his wife goodbye before she dragged him upstairs, stripped him naked and threw him down on the bed. He told her the night before that he was going to talk to Bill this afternoon. She was eager but skeptical of his answer. Harry was hoping Bill would say yes to his proposal. 

He spent another fruitful day helping others while casting the Tempus charm constantly. The day seemed to drag on today and it was killing him. He faced a Dark Lord and defeated him, but this was agonizing. The longer he thought about Bill fucking his wife, the harder his cock got. He lost his concentration when he stepped into a room that wasn’t one of his patients. 

The image of Bill bending his wife over Harry’s desk, lifting her skirt before plunging his cock into her wet pussy while he watched made him pant with desire. His cock strained in his trousers, begging for release that he kept trying to push down. Harry did his best, trying to keep his mind occupied, but every time he had a moment, the image of Bill fucking his wife came to the forefront. 

He was wound up and horny to boot. He was supposed to meet Bill in another hour and knew he couldn’t meet the Curse-Breaker with a hard on. Bill might get the wrong impression, though Harry stopped in his tracks, it wouldn’t be too bad to have fun with the redhead. Shaking his head, he handed over the file he was carrying to the mediwitch, giving her a nod before he hurried toward his office. 

Pushing the door to his office, Harry quickly used the Colloportus charm and Silencio to keep everyone from hearing him. Removing his outer robes, he tossed them on the chair in front of his desk. Taking a seat, his hand went straight to his cock. Rubbing the outline of the member through his trousers, he moaned at the contact. 

Quickly, Harry unbuckled the belt, the button, and lowered the zipper. Shoving his trousers down, he saw the large tent of his boxers. Subconsciously, he licked his lips at the sight and swore softly as he eyed his own cock. Pulling his cock from the confines of his boxers, he closed his eyes as he squeezed his hand around the member. 

Images flitted through his mind, seeing his naked wife bent over taking Bills cock. Her hair was wild as she moaned. With each stroke, his cock stiffened until it was painful. Using his other hand, he squeezed his balls gently, rolling them around. 

“Fuck,” he whispered harshly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

Swiping his thumb over the slit of the head, he used the pre-cum as lube. Slick with his own juices, Harry stroked his cock slowly riding out his pleasure. As he sat in his chair, jerking off, his fantasy took a turn. While he was happy to watch Bill fuck his wife, he moved around and touched Bill’s body intimately.

His hips bucked off the seat, his cock turning a dark red as he squeezed and stroked his cock feverishly. His eyes opened briefly, as he watched his cock before another image of Hermione screaming Bill’s name as she came. 

“That’s right, Hermione,” he grunted to his fantasy. “Cum on his cock for me.” 

Behind his closed lids, Harry’s hips bucked as he felt warm cum splash on his hand as he came. 

“Fucking Hell,” he panted, his hand never slowing until his balls were empty. 

Sitting there in his chair, his chest heaving as he fought to get his heart rate under control. His breathing was coming out in harsh pants, but the fantasy still lingered in his mind. He had a feeling he would be back in here, jerking off until that day. 

Reaching for his wand, he cast a quick Scourgify, instantly cleaning himself and his trousers. Looking at his wind-up clock, he had fifteen minutes before meeting Bill. At least he was calm and would not be sporting a hard-on while they talked. He was glad his fantasy didn’t involve him and Bill doing something dirty. 

Had that happened, Harry didn’t know if he could face Bill without imagining the fantasy. Leaving his Healer robes in his office, Harry quickly exited his office and headed to the apparition point. Another healer on staff gave him a nod as Harry stepped into the small room. With a returned nod, Harry disappeared with a quiet pop. 

Arriving at the Leaky Cauldron, Harry found a table in the far back of the ancient pub. He had a few more minutes before Bill showed and ordered a Firewhiskey. He would need it. As soon as the tumbler appeared, Bill arrived. 

Giving the redhead a nod, Harry motioned for Bill to sit down across from him. As they sat there while Bill ordered a late lunch, Harry could see why Hermione chose Bill to fuck her. He was ruggedly handsome with a touch of a bad boy persona that most women loved. 

They sat in companionable silence until Bill’s food arrived. Harry’s own stomach growled smelling the stew and bread, but he refrained. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to stomach the food until after he talked to Bill. 

“So what did you want to discuss?” Bill asked testing off a hunk of bread and dipping it into the stew.

Harry palmed his wand and cast a series of privacy charms and a Silencing Charm around them, raising Bill’s suspicions about this meeting. Harry wasn’t embarrassed by asking, but the contents of the discussion needed to stay private. Flicking his wand, it returned to the wand holster on his right arm. 

“What do you think of Hermione?” Harry asked bluntly.

*********

Bill fumbled around at the unexpected question but chewed on his stew thinking about Harry’s question. The Curse-Breaker wasn’t sure what Harry was asking. Maybe he should have asked Ron. They were all friends. 

Swallowing the bit of stew, he set the spoon down and reached for his bottle of Butterbeer. Taking a long pull of the buttery drink, he wished he had ordered a Firewhiskey instead. As he set it down, he found the urge to wipe his mouth with his hand. 

“What do you mean, what do I think of Hermione?” He asked slowly, eyeing the raven-haired savior of their world. 

Harry leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and looked at the redhead. Bill swallowed nervously and hopefully Harry didn’t bring up that time he checked out Hermione’s arse when she was fifteen. He knew it was wrong to look since she was a minor but she wasn’t any longer. 

“What I mean is what do you think of her... if she was single?” 

“But she’s not!” Bill protested. “She’s married to you. Are you two having trouble?”

“None the least.” Harry shook his head, much to Bill’s relief. 

Bill rubbed his chin before looking down at his bowl of stress, his appetite gone. He had a feeling he knew what Harry was talking about. Taking a large breath he lifted his head to stare at Harry. 

“You mean sexually?” He asked with hesitation. When Harry nodded, Bill felt his cock stiffened in his dragonhide trousers. Gulping he figured honesty was the best policy. He leaned back into his chair, well aware of the wards around their table.

“I’ve wanted to shag her since she was fifteen,” he answered honestly. When Harry’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his black hair, Bill rushed the rest of his explanation. “I saw her bent over a table in the library at Grimmauld Place.” 

*********

Harry had to admit he fucked her over the same table several times. Books were opened and parchment everywhere. He remembered how she moaned like a whore, begging him to fuck her until she couldn’t walk. 

He wasn’t surprised nor angry at Bill’s confession. This would make things easier for them. Leaning back in the wooden chair, Harry reached under the table and adjusted himself. It didn’t go unnoticed that Bill did the same. He was just as eager to fuck Hermione as Harry was. 

“That’s good,” Harry said, picking up his tumbler and tossing the fiery drink back. 

“What do you mean ‘that’s good’?” Bill asked, his eyes wide. 

“I asked Hermione a question the other night about which Weasley she would consider shagging. She said your name.” Harry said, setting his drink down. 

He waved Tom down, who gave the raven-haired wizard a nod and his drinking instantly refilled. This task gave Bill long enough to digest the news. Looking over the rim of the glass, Harry watched as Bill contemplated this bit of information.

“So she wants to shag me?” Bill asked, having to readjust himself again. At the rate it was going, he was gonna have to jerk off later. 

“Yes, and I am fine with it,” Harry said. Bill sputtered something unintelligible and shook his head. “But there’s a catch... I get to watch you do it.” 

Bill paused and saw where this was going. They wanted a threesome. He would fuck Hermione and Harry would watch, probably invisible. Then once Bill finished Harry would take over and fuck his own wife. His cock hurt as he assessed the proposition.

Before he could stop himself, he nodded his head. He wanted this badly. He knew that the quiet book smart girls were the kinkiest. He would find out with Hermione. He couldn’t wait.

“And she’s okay with this?” Bill asked, licking his lips. 

“She is. She’s letting me do all the setup. I know it will be in my office at St. Mungo’s. You can seduce her all you want but I want to be there watching.” Harry explained, swallowing heavily.

Bill laughed nervously. “Don’t let this sound weird but I am horny as fuck right now. It’s like giving me a long-awaited gift...”

Harry chuckled lightly, knowing exactly how Bill felt. He wanted to fucking wank off or have Hermione suck him off. Hell, he could probably get Bill to do it for him if he asked nicely. 

“Me too Bill. I’ve been thinking about this for days now and I had to wank off in my office before I got here,” Harry confessed, giving Bill a dirty smile. 

“Merlin Harry,” Bill breathed, realizing that Harry was hitting on him. That little fact kicked up his lust meter another notch. He was now curious about Harry’s cock. He freely confessed that he was horny. Bill bet if he looked under the table he would see a sizable tent from Harry’s trousers. 

What was he saying, his cock was standing in attention! Just waiting for someone to take care of it. He never thought about fooling around with another bloke but if he had to pick, it would be Harry. “So when do you want to do this?”

“When are you free?” Harry asked, shifting in his seat. His cock ached that he was sure he was going to give himself blue balls. 

He couldn’t help but push Bill’s envelope a little. Harry freely confessed that he wanked off earlier and now he was horny as fuck. The redhead across from him was doing a spectacular job of keeping his cool and not blushing. He wanted to flick his eyes toward Bill’s lap but refrained.

“To-tomorrow,” Bill stuttered, shifting in his own seat. He needed to get out of there and head back to his flat before he asked Harry if he wanted to come over for some fun. He was liable to say it before his brain caught up. 

He paused, considering his options about what was transpiring between the two men. He could take Harry back for a romp and see where things headed tomorrow. Or they could meet up later after their threesome with Hermione. Would it be considered cheating if he and Harry fooled around now?

Swallowing heavily, he opened his mouth but shut it quickly. “Fuck, I’m horny,” he groaned, tossing his head back and closing his eyes. 

“Me too, so what do you want to do about it?” Harry asked, motioning for Tom for a refill and one for Bill. 

“I want to get off…,” Bill confessed, this time making it obvious he was rubbing his cock through his dragonhide trousers. 

Harry felt his brain hiccup watching Bill’s hand move suggestively under the table. He felt his eyes glaze over as he watched. Merlin! Harry shifted uneasily in his seat and swallowed. He was grateful that their drinks arrived. 

“Where?” Harry asked before throwing his drink back. Setting it on the table with a clink, he watched as Bill tossed his back before setting it down on the table. 

“My place? I’ve never done anything…”

Harry shook his head. “Neither have I. What do you say to mutual masturbation and touching?”

“Sounds fucking great to me,” Bill said, his voice thick. 

Pushing the chair back, Harry stood and tossed some galleons on the table. Bill stood a moment later and was thankful for his robes. They would hide much of his hard-on. Leaving the Leaky Cauldron, Bill grabbed Harry by the arm, suddenly causing Harry to look at the redhead. With a wink, Bill side along apparated.

“Well this is it,” Bill said unceremoniously as they arrived back at his flat. He didn’t look around to see if it was messy before Harry turned to look at him. Bill gulped seeing lust in the darkening emerald eyes. 

His cock twitched in his trousers, reminding him why he brought Harry to his flat. Licking his lips, his eyes widened hearing Harry moan softly. Casting his eyes down to look at the tent in Harry’s trousers, Bill’s body shivered a little. He wasn’t sure how to proceed but he wanted a release.

“May I?” Harry asked, motioning to the tent in Bill’s trousers. During their conversation earlier, and the dirtier it became, Harry wanted to touch Bill’s cock. He wanted to know what it felt like.

“Ye—yes,” Bill sputtered, much to his annoyance as he realized what Harry was asking. 

Harry stepped close to Bill, invading the redhead's space and slid his hand down the broad chest until he reached his destination. Harry placed his hand over Bill’s cock, giving it a light squeeze. He was rewarded with a groan when Bill’s hips bucked in his hand. Harry was undecided about how far he wanted to go with this. He would have to tell his wife eventually what transpired between the two men. Be his luck, she would want a repeat. The thought alone made his cock jump. 

He continued to massage Bill’s cock through his trousers until he felt a large hand palm his own cock. Harry stood panting like a dog as Bill’s hand massaged and squeezed his cock. Before he could say something he felt warm lips on his neck, kissing gently as if testing the waters. 

Bill was a mix of heaven and hell. He wanted his trousers off and Harry’s warm hand stroking his cock. He wanted to touch Harry and watch his expression as Bill stroked him. Overcome with lust, he lowered his head to kiss along the raven-haired wizard’s throat. His hand massaged and squeezed Harry’s cock as his lips assaulted the warm skin. 

When their lips touched, it was timid but full of something that Bill didn’t want to end. The two men stood in the modest flat kissing and rubbing each other. Before he could stop himself, Bill reached for the buckle on Harry’s trousers. Undoing the button and zipper, he moaned when Harry didn’t stop him. 

Their kiss intensified as clothes came off. Harry’s trousers were around his ankles, leaving him in his boxers. Bill paused for a second as Harry reached for the redhead's trousers and quickly divested him of them. He wasn’t sure how they sat down on the sofa, but it was far more comfortable than standing. 

Harry straddled Bill’s lap, grinding his hips against Bill’s thick cock. Harry moaned as lust pounded in his veins. For several long minutes, their hips rolled in unison, the men writhed and moaned as they explored one another. 

“Fuck Harry,” Bill groaned when Harry sucked on his nipple. 

“Do you like it?” Harry whispered in Bill’s ear. He nodded his head eagerly, his eyes rolling in the back of his head. 

“I want to cum,” Bill said, his voice thick. 

Harry nodded, slipping off Bill’s lap and taking a seat beside him. The dark-haired wizard licked his lips as Bill pulled his cock free from his boxers. Grasping his own cock Harry moaned, throwing his head back against the couch. 

Bill eyed Harry’s thick cock and reached to touch it. He bit down on his lip, wrapping his hand around the thick and slick member. He grunted when he felt Harry’s hand do the same to his own cock. As they stroked each other, their lips fused together in a heated kiss. Naked on his couch, touching another man as his cock was getting stroked nearly sent Bill over. 

“I want…..” Bill began slowly, his ability to speak lost.

“What do you want, Bill?” Harry asked, giving Bill’s balls a squeeze before rolling them around in his hand. 

“Shit, Harry,” Bill gasped, intensifying his stroke. “I want to cum on you. I want my cum smeared on your stomach.” 

“Yes!” Harry groaned, pouting a bit when Bill’s warm and slick hand left his cock. 

Bill wasted no time sitting on Harry’s opened legs. Palming his own cock, he hissed as Harry’s hand joined his. Nipping and kissing lightly, they stroked Bill’s cock until he thought he was going to explode. Positioning his cock at Harry’s stomach, his back arched as he came all over Harry’s abdomen. 

“Fuck... fuck... fuck…” Bill swore as he came. Pulling Harry into a heated kiss, he gave the raven-haired wizard’s cock a squeeze before intensifying his thrust. 

Below him, Harry could have came but he was mesmerized as warm cum splashed on his stomach. Pulling Bill’s head down for a long kiss, he felt his body arch off the couch and further into Bill’s embrace. Merlin, it was hot seeing Bill cum; the bliss plastered all over his face. 

“I want you to cum Harry,” Bill urged. “I want you to cum on me, baby.” 

Harry’s body obeyed the command and his back arched again as he came on Bill’s cock and himself. “Fuck Bill!” Harry shouted as ropes of cum shot out of his cock. 

Breathing hard, Harry kept his eyes closed as Bill moved off his lap to sit beside him. He frowned, missing the warmth of Bill’s larger body. Licking his lips, he felt warm and sticky and very satisfied. Rolling his head to the side, he gazed into Bill’s brown eyes and gave him a smile. 

He didn’t expect things to get out of control so quickly. It was supposed to be mutual masturbation and light touching, not this. He couldn’t complain as his romp with Bill was incredibly hot. He would have a hard time tomorrow watching Bill fuck Hermione and he sitting there watching.

After he confessed to Hermione what happened today, he hoped they could have another round. He wouldn’t be surprised if this turned into a triad relationship. He could see himself and Bill having sex multiple times. His satisfied cock twitched in agreement. 

“Wow,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah,” Bill agreed, looking at his current lover. He looked down at their sticky mess and whimpered seeing their combined cum. If Harry wasn’t married, Bill admitted that he would take Harry on as a lover. 

“We need to get us cleaned up,” Bill said, reaching to his wand that was safely tucked into his discarded robes. With a flick of his wand, both he and Harry were cleaned. 

Sitting there naked in his flat, Bill marveled how things escalated so quickly. It started out as a simple conversation that turned into him and Harry fooling around. A few minutes later, he watched from his spot as Harry rose to walk around the room to find his scattered clothes. Bill had to appreciate Harry in his naked form. 

He was still wiry and lean from his Hogwarts days as a Seeker. Bill found that he didn’t mind at all. His eyes worked their way down Harry’s body to the semi-erect cock nestling between his legs. He sighed quietly, remembering how it felt in his hands. How a tiny part of him wished he was brave enough to do more than just touch it. 

Bill was looking forward to tomorrow when he could act on one of his dirtier fantasies. However, this time, it would involve Harry’s cock too. Taking a peek at his own cock, he watched as it thickens and length before him. Biting down on his lower lip, he would have to fix the issue after Harry left. 

“What time do you want to meet tomorrow?” Harry asked, finishing the last button on his work shirt. While he was dressing earlier, he was watching Bill discreetly. He could see the redhead check his body out while he was naked. An unexpected thrill went through him. 

“I don’t know... Around three, maybe?” Bill answered, leaning back into the sofa, further exposing himself to Harry. 

Harry gulped at Bill’s open invitation. Maybe he would consider it once he talked it over with Hermione and possibly after their threesome tomorrow. He froze for a split second. He would have to tell Hermione about what transpired between him and Bill. He hoped to all the deities she would take it all right. They didn’t have sex, but they got naked and fool around. He never told her to go out and explore but the offer was on the table. 

He knew she never took him up on it. With her intellectual mind and her curiosity, she would probably ask him for a repeat or at least watch his memory of it. His cock twitched at the thought of her watching him and Bill either in memory or real life. 

“Three works, I’ll let her know,” Harry said, walking over to Bill. Leaning down, he pressed his lips against Bill’s chapped one in a quick, but intense kiss. Before Bill could pull him back into his lap, Harry released him and apparated with a quiet pop, leaving Bill alone. 


	2. Part 2

Harry arrived home seconds later to hear his wife humming in the library. When she wasn’t in their bed under him, she was in the library reading. He followed the noise up the cramped and narrow staircase that led to the second floor. Stopping in front of the opened French doors, he sighed and ran his fingers through his head, giving the strands a punishing tug. 

He would have to tell her. 

It wasn’t like he was in love with Bill and wanted to end his marriage to Hermione. She was perfect for him in every way possible. Harry took a deep breath and walked into the room. She was leaning over the middle table in the room. Three different stacks of books around her while she read. Harry stopped just to watch her arse in her work skirt. The black tight skirt rounded her arse, making him want to hump it. She was shoeless and swayed her hips side to side every so often. His cock twitched as he imagined pushing that pitiful skirt up and fucking her from behind. 

He needed to touch her badly. Coming up behind her, he placed his hands on her hips and leaned forward to kiss the back of her neck. Harry smirked, hearing her moan softly. Pressing his cock into her arse, he moaned when she wiggled her arse at him. Gripping her hips tightly, he planted soft kisses down her back. 

“You’re home early….” she purred, turning around to face him. 

Placing his hands on the sides of her face, he pulled her into a heated kiss. He knew he needed to tell her but he wanted to kiss her. “I left a little early today.” 

“Good, we can have dinner out tonight,” she beamed at him. 

He hesitated, “I’ve got some news….” 

“Uh oh,” she whispered, her heart beating faster. 

“Firstly. Bill is down for the threesome idea. We went on ahead and planned it for tomorrow. Just be at my office around two-thirty.” 

“That sounds fine, but I can tell there’s more, isn’t there?” she asked him quietly. 

“Yea,” he replied, licking his lips. “Bill and I were talking about you and this threesome. By the way, he’s fantasized about shagging you since you were fifteen.” Harry smirked, seeing her mouth drop open. He cleared his throat to gain her attention back, “We got horny and I mean horny as fuck sitting at the Leaky that we um….. apparated over to his place and fooled around.” 

He froze seeing her shocked expression. He was hoping for some other emotion besides shock. He would take anger right now than her silence. Harry stood there watching the emotions flit over his wife’s face as she tried to speak several times but with no luck. 

“You—you and Bill fooled around?” she asked, her voice dripping with shock. 

Harry rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, “Yea we did. Got naked and everything. We didn’t have sex if that’s what you’re thinking. We just got each other off.”

“Th—that’s…. fucking hot,” she exclaimed, startling him. 

*********

Hermione stared at her husband as he confessed to fooling around with Bill Weasley. Of all the Weasley’s, it was Bill he got naked with. She didn’t think he and Ginny got that far when they dated in their sixth year at Hogwarts. While she wasn’t opposed to the idea of the threesome, it shocked her that her own husband got horny enough to fool around with the guy they would invite into their bedroom. 

Her knickers were ruined as soon as he said it. Images of him and Bill naked, hot, and sweaty filled her mind until she swore she was panting like an animal in heat. Rubbing her thighs together, she wished his tongue was between her folds, licking her until she screamed his name. When she finally found her voice, it surprised her at how he reacted. 

“You’re serious?” he asked her surprised. 

She nodded her head gamely. “I am. I think it’s hot that you and Bill did that. What’s his cock like?” 

If she wasn’t so damn horny, she would have punched Harry’s arm for smiling at her so smugly. “It’s thick,” he whispered in her ear. “It’s long.” She moaned quietly. “And he really wants to fuck you stupid.” 

“As I was leaving, I could tell he was checking me out then silently offered his cock to me again,” Harry confessed to her, his hands undoing the buttons on her shirt. 

Hermione whimpered, her legs opening as he pushed a leg through them. Her hands clawed at Harry’s clothes. She fucking needed him. Maybe when her lust-driven brain cooled off, she would think about this on a deeper level. This could go in all different directions. She was sure that Harry would never leave her, but now he fooled around with another man, it was only time before the possibility of a triad was brought up. 

“I can’t wait until I watch him fuck you tomorrow. We will pretend I’m not even in the room…. Merlin, I can’t wait to see his cock plunging into your tight pussy,” Harry whispered dirtily in her ear as he pushed her skirt to the floor, leaving her in her bra and knickers. 

Hermione moaned at Harry’s words. Pulling her husband toward her, Hermione captured his lips in a heated kiss. Her body yearned and screamed for him to touch her and fuck her until she couldn’t walk right. Opening her mouth to him, she slipped her hands down his shirt, tearing the offending garment off him. Her hands worked quickly to divest him of his trousers, leaving him in his boxers. 

*********

It surprised Harry that his wife took the news the way she did. He was afraid she would hex him into next week for what he did, but she didn’t. In fact, she did the opposite of what he was expecting. She said it was hot. 

Hot enough that she was ripping his clothes off, completely forgetting that she could use magic to make their clothes disappear. Kissing along the column of her neck, he sucked and nipped the skin until his lips found her earlobe. Sucking on it, he hooked his fingers into her knickers and began to lower them. 

As he began his descent to his knees, he slowly dragged her knickers with ease. Once they were wrapped around her ankles, she lifted her feet daintily to leave them on the floor. Grabbing the flimsy black knickers in his hand, Harry took a slow sniff of them, watching her through lidded eyes. He smirked as she sucked in a breath; her legs opening slightly for him. 

Harry smirked, sliding his hands over the smooth skin of her thighs, thrusting her legs further apart to gaze on her wet pussy. Licking his lips, he left slow, tantalizing kisses on the inner skin until he reached the apex of her thighs. Inhaling her musky scent, he leaned forward, his eyes still on hers, sliding his tongue over the lips. 

Easing a leg over his shoulder to give her balance, Harry used his fingers to open her pussy up to him. He licked his lips in anticipation before giving her pussy a slow lick from her arse to her clit. He smirked as her body jumped in excitement. Laving his tongue over her pussy, he felt her fingers grip his hair tightly, holding him still. 

Pushing a finger inside her, he slowly thrust his finger until he could feel her thighs trembling. With a swift flick of his tongue, he added another finger stretching her out for him. Her moans echoed in his ears as he continued to suck and lick her pussy. With one last flick of his tongue, Hermione screamed her orgasm as her body arched into his as if she were trying to smother him. 

Not giving her a second, Harry stood up and helped her onto the library table. Spreading her legs open, he pulled her into a searing kiss before shoving his cock into her dripping pussy. Grabbing her tightly on the hips, Harry kept his eyes open, watching her, as he fucked her roughly on the table. He felt her wrap her long legs around his waist, holding him prisoner. Looking down between them, he watched in smug satisfaction as his cock plunged into and out of her body. Images of fucking Hermione, fooling around with Bill earlier and the possibility of tomorrow made his cock harder than ever before. 

Harry smirked, knowing that she would be tender for the rest of the evening. 

Strong fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him down to her as she kissed and nipped his neck, making a path to his lips. He grunted as she plunged her tongue mercilessly in his mouth, trying to dominate their fucking. Sucking on her tongue, he nipped her lower lip with his teeth keeping her from taking control. Kissing her lips, he swallowed her scream as she came for the first time this evening. 

Sliding his cock from her body, he ignored her protests when he spun her around and pushed her down on the table. She grunted as her warm breasts touched the cold table, but he didn’t care. Lining her body toward him, he placed a hand on her upper back before shoving his cock inside her roughly, grunting at the impact of warmth around his cock. He couldn’t help but smirk hearing her moan. One hand gripped her left him while his right hand held her down. 

He knew she loved to be fucked like this. Dominated until she orgasmed and he would give it to her. The only sounds in the library were the slapping of skin and Hermione’s moans. Sweat dripped down his face and into his eyes, making them sting. Shaking his head, he ignored the burning. Palming her arse cheek, he gave it a light tap. When she moved her body, riding his cock like a champion, he felt intensified his thrust to meet her demands. 

He watched as she pushed herself up onto her elbows and turned her head slightly to look at him. Her eyes were dark, her mouth opened as she panted. He loved seeing her face full of pleasure. Pleasure, she got from him. Sliding his fingers up her spine, he grabbed a bit of her slightly frizzy hair and held tightly. In mid-thrust, he felt her walls clench down around him as she came again. 

Soon, he felt his balls tightening as the feeling spread throughout his body. He was close to his own orgasm. Quickening his pace, he felt her walls clenched tightly around him again as she dropped her head and screamed her orgasm. The vice-like grip of her walls triggered his own orgasm as he came deep inside her. 

His hips thrust several times before he slowed down and released his grip on her hair. Leaning forward, he kissed the middle of her spine softly. Resting his head on her back, he tried to slow his heart as he caught his breath. Smiling, he leaned back up and slipped his sensitive cock from her warmth. 

He chuckled as Hermione refused to move from her spot on the table. Caressing her damp hair, he leaned down to kiss the back of her head. 

“You need to get up, Love.” 

“No, too comfortable,” Hermione protested. 

Harry laughed softly and pulled her hips away from the table and placed his hands on her arms to help her up. She groaned as he did, but he smiled at her and gave her a light peck on the lips before embracing her. They stood there, naked in the library, and just held each other. 

“So, you and Bill, huh?” Hermione whispered into his chest. 

Harry smirked, running his hands down her back. “I don’t know if it would be a one-time thing or something more.” 

“Heat of the moment?” she asked, turning her head to look up at him. 

“Something like that,” Harry answered as he fixed his glasses. “I mean it was hot as fuck doing that with him, but now the ball is in his court.” 

Her eyes widened at his answer. “You mean to tell me you started this?” 

Harry blushed deeply and tried to avoid her gaze, “We—well, I kind of did. We were talking about you and I confessed to him I wanked off in my office before I met up with him. By then we were already horny... that was just the icing on the cake.” 

“You were horny about meeting Bill or horny that you would ask him to join us in a three-way?” 

“Join us in a three way, Hermione….” Harry drawled. “Until today, I never thought about another man in my life!” 

Harry shook his head at his wife. He was being truthful. No man had ever crossed his mind for sex or foreplay until today. It didn’t confuse or worry him, but he would have to think about it if something came up again. His brain paused in mid-thought. If it happened again. Did he want it to happen again? While he admitted, he had fun. More so than he was willing to tell his wife today. Maybe one day he would finally confess to her he liked to touch another man. 

He felt his cock stiffening again from his thoughts and gave Hermione a smile. Hunger gnawed at him. Casting a Tempus charm he saw it was past their normal dinnertime. With his schedule at St. Mungo’s constantly changing, they tried to eat dinner three times a week, if not more depending on what time he got home. Harry refused to work nights, preferring the days. Nights were supposed to be spent with his wife. 

Giving Hermione a peck on the lips, “So what do you say about take out?”

“Sounds great. I’ll grab a menu,” she said, sprinting from the room naked as the day she was born. 

Harry chuckled and followed his wife to the first floor and into the kitchen where she had already pulled the menus out and was looking over them. In the end, they ordered Indian. Harry dared her to open the door naked to pay for their food. She smiled at him warmly and shook her head no. 

Later that night, after their shower, Harry laid in bed thinking about his day. His mind was still focused on his exploration with Bill. Looking at his hands in the dark, he could almost feel Bill’s cock pressed against his palm. Biting his lip, he felt his cock stiffen. It stayed hard these past few days, and he was happy about it. 

Gripping his cock with his hand, he slowly stroked it. He stayed as still as he could, hoping he wouldn’t wake his wife. Closing his eyes in the dark, he saw him and Bill engaging in more than just heavy petting. Harry was on his knees with Bill’s cock in his mouth. The sight ignited Harry’s lust as he stroked himself harder and faster. The fantasy played out for him in real-time. 

He watched his head bob up and down on Bill’s cock while the redhead’s fingers gripped Harry’s hair. The look of pure bliss was on Bill’s face as Harry stroked and sucked the member. Harry grunted quietly as he felt his orgasm nearing. The head of his cock was wet with his own fluids which helped him fuck his cock with ease. His back arched slightly as the tension left his body as he came. 

Hot splashes of his spunk landed on his hand, cock, and his lower abdomen. He swore quietly feeling the sheets dampen. Opening his eyes, he looked into the dark room and listened to Hermione breathing. She was still asleep, thankfully. Reaching for his wand, he used a Cleaning Charm. Replacing it, he rolled over and fell asleep. 

****************

The next day was the same as every day. Though this time, it was because they would meet up with Bill later that afternoon. As he left his small office, Harry traveled up to the fourth floor. Stepping off the lift, he made his way down the hall toward one station for Healers. Unlocking the door, with a quiet Alohomora, to Ward 49 he took a breath and realized it was going to be a quiet day. He frowned at the thought. If he had nothing to do but check on patients all day, his mind would wander to places he couldn’t dig his way out of. 

Removing a set of files, he took a seat and flipped through the files of his patients for the day. He would make his rounds to check on the patients who were there for spell damage before checking the permanent residents.

Rising from his seat, he heard the doors slam open as two Aurors carried another into the ward. He came around the station and directed to a room where they could set the injured Auror on a bed. Giving them his thanks, Harry spent the morning treating an Auror, who was hit several times with an improperly cast spell. He had to wonder at his job sometimes. The way people were, no matter if they were wizards or muggles, astounded him how they managed to injure themselves. 

As he made his rounds toward the permanent residents, he checked on Gilderoy Lockhart, who had been there since Harry’s second year. The obilvated man happily waved at Harry but turned his attention to the Healer who was his caretaker. Giving the Healer a nod, he escaped toward the last door on the right. Taking a deep breath, he placed his hand on the door before pushing it open.

Inside was Frank and Alice Longbottom, his godparents. When he graduated from Healer school, he wanted to be placed on the fourth floor so he could take care of them. He owed it to Neville, who came by twice a month to see them make sure they stayed healthy. Privately, Harry set up a fund through Gringotts to find a cure for them. That was almost a year ago and nothing. Which was strange because he knew how efficient Goblins were. 

After he checked on them, his stomach growled loudly reminding him he needed to eat lunch. As he exited Ward 49 to travel back toward his office, he saw a flash of red hair and stopped. Coming down the hall was Bill. Harry audibly gulped and his palms began to sweat. Harry’s eyes roamed over Bill’s thick form. His cock twitched in appreciation. Wetting his lips, Harry walked toward Bill. 

Harry watched Bill for a moment and realized he was looking for Harry’s office. Seeing it a second later, Bill stopped in front of the door and looked around nervously. Finally, Harry was spotted and flagged down. Quickening his step, Harry reached the redhead a minute later. He couldn’t help as his eyes discreetly checked Bill out again. 

“You’re early?” Harry said, unlocking his office door with a quiet Potter spell. 

“Yea, I, umm…” Bill stammered, rubbing the back of his neck. “I wanted to see you beforehand.” 

Harry nodded and pushed the door open and removed his outer robes, hanging them on the rack beside the door. He heard the door closed behind him, but didn’t hear the spell that was cast to lock it. Turning around, he was pulled into Bill’s embrace as the redhead captured his lips with his own. 

Groaning, Harry opened his mouth instantly, welcoming Bill’s tongue. His eyes closed gently as his hands found Bill’s narrow hips. He felt Bill push him toward the wall behind him, his feet moving on their own. Harry moaned when he felt the wall press against his back. The two men stood in the office snogging for a few minutes before Harry broke the kiss.

“What…?” he started but was quickly cut off feeling Bill’s lips attack his neck with open-mouthed kisses. “Fuck,” he hissed, pressing his hips close to Bill’s. The large cock that he touched yesterday was hard and wanting to be touched again. If he knew it wouldn’t be too forward, Harry would have sunk to his knees and taken Bill’s cock in his mouth. 

The redhead groaned as Harry ground his hips against his own. What was supposed to be a simple kiss on the mouth, it escalated quickly once his tongue touched Harry’s. Tasting Harry after yesterday left him wanting more from the emerald-eyed wizard. Rubbing against him, Bill felt Harry’s cock through his trousers and whimpered remembering their tryst yesterday. 

Bill stayed up half the night thinking about it. His hand never strayed far from his hard cock the entire time he thought about what transpired between him and Harry. Part of him wondered if Harry thought about him that night. His orgasm last night made his eyes roll in the back of his head as he imagined the things he could do with the wizard in question. Now, as he pressed Harry against the wall, he resisted the urge to fall to his knees and pull Harry’s thick cock out and fondle him until he orgasmed. 

When Bill arrived at St. Mungo’s early to check out Harry’s office, he didn’t expect to see the Healer coming down the hall. As he checked Harry out, he felt his cock twitch and beg for the same attention this wizard gave him yesterday. They were just going to talk, but his brain had other ideas. 

Sliding his hand down Harry’s lean chest, his fingers played with the buttons of the shirt he wore until he reached the black trousers Harry wore. His fingers crept over the bulge in the trousers, enticing him to touch Harry intimately. Kissing along the other wizard’s neck, he grunted feeling Harry’s warm hand cup the redhead’s cock. His hips twitched as he stepped even closer to Harry. 

Harry groaned, his hips bucked into Bill’s large hand, hoping that he would fondle him. Pulling Bill’s head back up, he captured his lips into a searing kiss. He never expected he would be in his office snogging a wizard, but found he didn’t give a fuck. He wanted this and damn it; he was going to enjoy himself. This was far better than sitting in the cafeteria eating a mediocre lunch. 

Breaking the kiss again, he took a deep breath looking into Bill’s eyes. He refused to move his hand away from the cock he wanted to touch and smirked as Bill didn’t move his hand either. Emerald eyes met blue as they stared at each other. Harry could feel Bill’s breath on his lips. Wetting them, he saw Bill close his eyes and bite his own lip. 

“I didn’t mean for that to happen,” Bill mumbled. 

Harry raised a black eyebrow at his possible male lover. “You didn’t?” 

“No, I came here to find your office. I didn’t expect to see you or have that kind of reaction to you,” the redhead confessed. 

Harry took a chance and gave Bill’s cock a squeeze, making the Curse-Breaker’s hips buck and shiver from the contact. When he slowly opened his eyes, Harry saw they had darkened. 

“Well, I am definitely not complaining,” Harry said, hoping to sound not nervous. In fact, he enjoyed the fuck out of it. He gently fondled the cock in his palm and wished they were brave enough to continue. They were the worst sort of Gryffindor’s to come out of Hogwarts at that moment. 

“Yo-you’re not?” Bill gasped, his eyes widening as he moistened his lips. Harry shook his head in negative at the redhead. 

“I thought about it last night. I even told Hermione,” Harry said. 

“You did? What did she say?” 

“She, uh, fucked me stupid,” Harry confessed smirking. 

“Lucky you. All I had was my hand,” Bill snorted softly. 

Harry moved his hips lewdly, letting Bill’s hand move suggestively over his cock. “This hand?” Harry asked, bucking his hips. He wanted to see what Bill would do next. 

“Yes,” Bill answered, letting out a small whimper as Harry massaged his erect cock. “I thought about what we did earlier yesterday. Kept me bothered half the night.” 

Harry bit down on his lip and contemplated. He wanted so badly to pull Bill to the floor and snog the life out of him again. He wanted Bill’s trousers down to his ankles, his cock prominent for his emerald eyes to see before he would take the redhead’s cock in his mouth. He wanted Bill to do the same for him. 

“Hermione said she thought it was hot between us when I told her,” Harry blurted out, catching himself in surprise. He wanted to keep teasing Bill until they were hornier than fuck, but his mouth had other plans. 

Bill gulped deeply. “She did? She really thought it was hot... what happened between us?” Bill drawled, letting his eyes gaze over Harry as his free hand gave Harry’s arse a squeeze. 

Harry’s arse clenched but relaxed as it acclimated to Bill’s large hand. He felt his heart stutter watching Bill check him out. His cock twitched in his trousers, hard and thick. When Hermione arrived later, he wouldn’t last long seeing his wife getting fucked with Bill’s hard cock. Leaning forward, Harry kissed Bill gently on the lips. He wasn’t surprised when Bill responded. Their lips and tongues gently touched in a lover’s kiss. 

A small chiming noise from Harry’s desk broke them from their moment. Scowling, Harry closed his eyes, shaking his head. It was the front desk, needing him for something. Stepping away from Bill, he reached for his Healer robes. Turning around, he shrugged them on. “Duty calls,” Harry gruffed. 

Bill nodded in understanding. “I’ll be here.” 

Harry cast a Tempus Charm, “Hermione should arrive shortly. I don’t know if I will make it back in time.” 

“Then I’ll seduce her longer, “Bill winked as Harry smirked and left the room. 

Harry hurried down the hall, cursing softly under his breath. His erection died as soon as he heard the chiming. Good thing too, he didn’t want any of the medi-witches and wizards to know anything about his anatomy. Reaching the station, he looked around to find two medi-wizards rushing into a room. 

Following them inside he quickly assessed the situation, “What’s going on?” 

“His heart’s failing Healer Potter,” Sarah Higgins, his head medi-witch inform him. Palming his wand, Harry began the slow and complex process to help his patient. 

Fifteen minutes later, Harry sagged against the wall outside the room of the patient he saved. He slid his hand tiredly over his face but leaned up to stand. It took him nearly ten minutes to complete the spellwork that was needed. He would have a meeting with the patient’s family to determine what they wanted to be done next. 

Passing the medi-station, Harry saw Hermione coming off the lifts at the end of the hall. Cursing, he looked around to see if anyone was watching him. When he saw no one, he cast the Disillusionment charm on him and he disappeared. Hurrying down the hall, he was glad he was faster than his wife. Bill opened the door a second later after Harry quietly knocked. Slipping in, he stationed himself on the couch in the room just as Hermione entered his line of sight. 

  
  


*********

Bill sat down on the small sofa Harry had in his office as the Healer disappeared from the room. Looking around, his eyes caught different pictures and Harry’s diploma from Hogwarts and St. Mungo’s. Shifting in his seat, he winced, adjusting his erection. He was so close to pushing another boundary with Harry! Had that last kiss kept going, Bill was going to slip his hand in Harry’s trousers to stroke him. 

But a chime had gone off, ruining his chances of touching Harry’s cock. Rolling his head around, he felt the bones crack quietly. Harry mentioned that Hermione would be by shortly. Bill smirked realizing he was going to fuck Hermione soon. Fucking Hermione become fantasy fodder for him for years and now, he could add her husband to the fantasy list. It thrilled him to know that Hermione found it arousing to what happened between Harry and him. 

His only worry was that now he tasted Harry Potter, he would want more and Bill was afraid that Hermione would say no. They were all grown-ups, they could work something out. Rubbing his hand over his cock, he hissed as the fabric teased the head of his cock. He looked to the door, hoping it would swing open revealing Hermione. 

A quick, quiet rapping on the door caught his attention. Standing up, he reached for the handle. Pulling the door open, he didn’t see anyone but felt a light breeze past him. That must have been Harry coming in disillusioned. He wondered how Harry was going to achieve watching them. Turning his head, he saw Hermione walking toward him. Gulping, he discreetly adjusted his cock seeing her. She was dressed in a pair of short Muggle shorts and a light pink shirt. Fuck, he loved muggle clothes on witches. 

“Hello Bill,” she said, eyeing him over and giving him a bright smile. 

“Hey Hermione, come in.” 

He stepped aside to let her in, watching her arse as she passed him. Closing his eyes, he swore to himself before turning to close the door. Waving his wand, he quietly set privacy and locking charms. No one needed to know what was about to happen. He watched with careful eyes as Hermione wandered around the small office, looking at the pictures before turning back to him. He didn’t know how to get this started between them, but he figured the best way was to play it cool. 

“What brings you by?” Bill asked, giving her a smile. 

“Hoping that Harry would want a late lunch,” she said, leaning back onto Harry’s desk. “But I don’t see him here. Why are you here?” 

“Same, we didn’t get around to eating yesterday. Too much Firewhiskey,” Bill said easily, knowing that half of his answer was truthful. 

“We could do lu--” Hermione started, but Bill cut her off. 

Pulling her into his arms, he pressed his mouth firmly against hers. He had enough of the small talk. Bill waited years for this, he would not waste it with small talk. Placing his hands on her narrow waist, he plunged his tongue in her mouth, hearing her moan. Her fingers toyed with his ponytail, tugging on the strands. 

Pushing her back onto Harry’s desk, he winced sending out a nonverbal apology as parchment and books fell to the floor. Her legs opened for him, cradling him to her body as he kissed her deeply. His cock strained against his trousers as he pushed himself tightly between her legs. Breaking the kiss, he heard her gasp as she felt him press against her. Kissing along her jaw and down the side of her neck, Bill slid his hands up and down the bare skin of her thighs. 

Switching sides of her neck, Bill nipped the skin before gliding his tongue over the spot. Hermione moaned loudly, her hips rolling into his, driving him mad. He wanted to fuck her until she screamed his name. Then he wanted to watch Harry fuck her. He moaned at the errant thought. Leaving open mouth kisses on her collarbone, Bill resisted the urge to just magic away their clothes, though if this went on any longer, he would have too. No matter how much Hermione might protest. 

“I want to fuck you, Hermione,” Bill whispered in her ear, kissing on the lobe. He smirked, his fingers already working on the button of her shorts when she nodded her head. Pulling her off the table, he hooked his fingers into her shorts and began to lower them and himself to the floor. Helping her step out of them, he groaned seeing a dark wet patch on her red knickers. 

Kissing the wet patch, he ran his tongue slowly over her knickers, hearing her moan. Rising to his feet, his hands slipped under her shirt. Bill grunted when she tore at his clothes, stripping him of his shirt first before tackling his trousers. Kicking his trousers off, he pulled her to him. Her soft, supple body pressed against his hard one as his tongue dove into her mouth, dominating their kiss.

He squeezed and flicked her nipples before slipping a long finger into her wet pussy. She arched her back and moaned his name loudly. His thick cock nudged closer to her pussy, hoping to gain entry before he exploded on her, ending their fun prematurely. 

Spinning her around, Bill gently pushed her onto Harry’s desk with her arse in the air. He resisted the urge to slap her arse, maybe next time he would. Sliding his hands over the globes of her arse, he pushed his cock between her legs, enticing her to open up further for him. Over Hermione’s moans, he could hear the harsh breathing of Harry. 

Hell, he had almost forgotten about Harry! He wondered if Harry’s cock was hard and dripping pre-cum. Bill’s mouth salivated just thinking about it. He groaned as Hermione pushed her arse into his cock, urging him to slide in and fuck her. 

Spreading her cheeks, he licked his lips seeing her arsehole. He wondered if Harry had fucked her there too. Her pussy opened to him as he took a steadying breath before pushing his cock inside her wetness. Bill hissed lowly as her walls clenched around him deliciously. 

Once he was fully inside her, he paused catching his breath before pulling back out just to ram his cock inside her. He smirked hearing her gasp before she gave a low throaty moan. Grasping her hips in his large hands, his fantasy of fucking Hermione came to the forefront of his head. 

When the head of his cock brushed the rough patch of skin inside her, she moaned loudly begging him to stay on it. Rotating his hips, he continued to plunge his cock inside her, keeping to her wishes. Sweat prickled on the back of his neck, dampening his long red hair. 

He felt his balls tightening as he never slowed his thrusts. He was so fucking close. Hell, he had been close after his snogging session with Harry earlier. It took a great amount of concentration keeping himself from coming in her early. 

“Fuck Bill!” He heard Hermione scream as her walls tightened around as she orgasm. Not satisfied with one, Bill thrust in her harder, hoping to bring her to another one before he emptied himself inside her. He opened his eyes to see her clawing at the desk, trying to find something to hold on to.

Smirking, he slipped out of her before thrusting back inside with short quick strokes. The head of his cock was sensitive, making his body buck into her roughly. Soon enough he felt her walls flutter again. Refusing to slow down, he squeezed her hips again. 

“You like this Hermione?” He grunted, rotating his hips in a swivel motion. 

“Yes!” She cried, pushing her body back, fucking his cock. 

Bill wet his lips, his eyes closing again."You want me to cum in you, baby? Fuck I need too…"

“Please Bill,” she begged, her voice needy and filled with want. “Please cum inside me now!”

His thrust became erratic as she begged for his cum. His orgasm was imminent, his balls tightened again he felt the rush of pleasure course through his body before it released the pressure. 

“Fuck Hermione,” he moaned as he came deep inside her, her orgasm joining his seconds later. Bill continued to thrust in her slowly until he rode out his own orgasm. His fantasy was fulfilled after waiting a decade. 

Easing his cock out of her, he whimpered as she laid there plastered to the desk. Their bodies heaving in air to calm themselves. Bill looked down at his cock seeing it half-mast. Merlin, he wanted Harry on his knees, sucking him and tasting his wife on Bill’s cock. 

*********

Harry watched under the disillusionment as Bill seduced his wife. He had to admit the redhead was good at getting his wife riled up enough she was begging Bill to fuck her. When he glimpsed Bill’s long cock, Harry held back a whimper. He wanted to play with that cock. When Bill spun Hermione around and pushed her onto his does, Harry rose from his spot on the couch to watch as Bill fucked her relentlessly. 

Listening to his wife beg for Bill to cum inside her was nearly his undoing. Harry vividly remembered yesterday as Bill talked dirty to him, spurring his lust on until Harry orgasmed. Somehow, he unclothed himself and took a seat in his desk chair. He had a perfect viewing of Hermione’s face as Bill fucked her. 

When she came the first time, Harry squeezed his cock. Her second time, Harry almost came with her and Bill. Rising from his chair, he quickly moved around the desk to stand behind Bill. Canceling the spell, he reappeared behind the redhead and turned him around. Bill’s face was priceless as Harry pulled him into a heated kiss. Their hands exploring one another before Harry broke the kiss. 

“Merlin, look at you….” Harry whispered, catching Hermione’s attention. Her head turned to look at him before giving him a sultry smile. 

Coming up behind her he watched as she wiggled her arse for him, enticing him to fuck her. Placing his hands on her arse, he slides in her quickly. Bill’s cum coating his cock. Harry grunted low, watching his cock slide easily in and out of his wife. He caught Bill moving around the room. He wondered where he was going when he saw the redhead stop in front of Hermione. 

Harry wet his lips, watching Bill stroke himself, his cock pointed at Hermione’s opened mouth. His brain hiccupped as he realized she was going to suck Bill’s cock. He was instantly jealous. Rotating his hips, he intensified his thrusts, skin slapping roughly. His balls were tight, his body demanding it cum quickly, but he held off. He wanted his wife to scream as she came on his cock. 

The squelching of their fluids drove him mad knowing Bill had been here before him. Kissing her spine, he leaned back and stuck a finger in his mouth before teasing her arsehole. Hermione’s muffled moans were loud in the office as Harry fucked her pussy and Bill fucked her mouth.

He felt her walls clamp down on his cock, her orgasm slamming through her as she screamed loudly around Bill’s cock. Grunting, Harry finally let go as his cock spurted his cum in her pussy as it mixed with Bill’s. 

“Fucking Hell, Hermione.” Harry gasped, his eyes opening, watching the scene unfold. Bill slipped his cock from Hermione’s mouth, his eyes never leaving Harry’s. Wetting his lips, Harry flicked his eyes at Bill’s cock, making the redhead blush. If Hermione liked this, maybe he and Bill could continue with their newfound passion. 

Pulling his tender cock from her drenched pussy, Harry helped her up to sitting as she beamed at both of them. They stood there in silence for a moment as Bill came around the desk, bending over to retrieve his trousers.

“So, I want one thing from you two,” Hermione said slyly. Bill and Harry turned inquisitive eyes toward her. “I want you two to kiss.”

Harry raised a black eyebrow at his wife, her heading nodding slowly as she let him know she enjoyed herself. Now she wanted him to explore his desire. Looking slightly up at the redhead, Harry wet his parched lips before bringing Bill close to him. Their lips fused together in a heated kiss that would have continued before Hermione moaned whoreishly. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” she mumbled, interrupting their kiss. 

Bill scratched the back of his neck, his hand tightening around his trousers. Giving Harry a wink, he threw his clothes on, leaving Harry and Hermione naked. 

“I’ll see you, Bill,” Harry said, giving the redhead a nod, letting him know that he would see him later. Bill smiled brightly at him before leaving the office. 

Turning back to his wife, who crooked a finger at him, he stepped into her opened legs and kissed her gently on the mouth. “I could get used to this,” she said giving his arse a squeeze. 

“Yeah?” he asked, eyeing her reaction.

“Yeah,” she smiled at him again, bringing him close to kiss her husband.


End file.
